Nada de 19 años después
by Destiny Alexandria
Summary: No acepto el 19 años después, es una historia que explica lo que pasa en ese tiempo. Decisiones que tomar, pérdidas y amores... Más tarde, familias e hijos... Todos los personajes pertenecen a JKR. Comentarios respondidos! Di no al Plagio!


La fatídica lucha había terminado, y Voldemort estaba muerto. Aquella noche dormimos en donde pudimos.

Al día siguiente, McGonagall, la nueva directora, hizo un aviso:

-A todos aquellos alumnos de séptimo grado se les va a permitir que rindan los EXTASIS dentro de unos meses. Para los que no asistieron a su último año de educación mágica rendirán libre, en las mismas fechas. El resto de los cursos, hará lo mismo. En los próximos meses estudiarán y, en las fechas que se les notifiquen con un mes de anticipo, rendirán.- Se escucharon murmullos de alumnos poco conformes con esta medida.

La profesora hizo caso omiso de ellos y siguió explicando cómo seguiría la vida en Hogwarts a partir de ahora.

-Mientras tanto, los profesores y yo reconstruiremos el castillo. Todos los voluntarios, serán bien recibidos. Por último, mañana por la mañana el Expresso de Hogwarts saldrá de Hogsmeade, y nos despediremos hasta el próximo ciclo lectivo. Los cadáveres, en este mismo instante, están siendo colocados en ataúdes que llevan grabado en oro el nombre del difunto. Se añadirá un vagón al tren para que cada familia decida qué hacer con ellos.- Se oyeron, nuevamente, murmullos, pero esta vez eran de dolor, mas esto no detuvo su discurso.- Estas personas son consideradas héroes y, aunque eso no alivie el dolor, murieron como tales. Siempre se los recordará y todo el mundo mágico nos estará agradecidos: por las pérdidas que sufrimos, las personalidades que se perdieron y el dolor que soportamos.- Se escuchaban los sollozos de muchas personas, pero destacó el llanto de la Sra. Weasley, el cuál partía el corazón.- Como diría el profesor Dumbledore: "para una mente bien preparada, la muerte no es más que la siguiente gran aventura". Además recuerden que según él, "los que nos aman jamás nos abandonan". Deseo que no olviden estas palabras y que en momentos en los cuales no sepan qué más hacer, se aferren a estas palabras.

Cuando terminó de hablar, se hizo un momento de silencio y, entonces, la Sra. Weasley, con los ojos rojos por el llanto, se paró y comenzó a aplaudir. Un coro de aplausos le siguió y la profesora McGonagall conmocionada rompió a llorar. Se aclaró la garganta, cuando los aplausos terminaron, pidió:

-Por favor, pónganse de pie, para que pueda reestablecer las mesas y podamos almorzar.

A los cinco minutos, el Gran Salón estaba como si nunca hubiera sufrido algún tipo de daño. El techo reflejaba el hermoso día que hacía afuera, como si fuera un nuevo comienzo.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Ginny y Neville se sentaron junto al resto de la familia Weasley. Sin proponérselo surgieron conversaciones.

-Bien,- dijo la Sra. Weasley- ¿qué planean hacer con sus estudios?

-Yo deseo rendir en cuánto pueda- explicó Hermione. A lo cuál, Harry y Ron intercambiaron una mirada de exasperación.

A Ginny y Luna aún les quedaba un año de educación mágica, así que en septiembre de ese año, volverían.

-¿Y luego?- preguntó el Sr. Weasley.

-Entraré a trabajar en el Ministerio, hay que hacer unos cuántos cambios allí.- Respondió Hermione, y Percy abrió la boca para replicar pero ella lo miró con mala cara y él no dijo nada.

-¿Y ustedes, muchachos?- El Sr. Weasley hizo caso omiso de la silenciosa discusión de su hijo con Hermione.

-Con Harry, seremos aurores- dijo Ron y Harry asintió.

-Yo deseo ser profesor de Herbología, aquí, en Hogwarts- añadió Neville.

-Aunque falta un año, ustedes dos ¿pensaron qué van a seguir?- inquirió la Sra. Weasley, mientras comían deliciosos manjares.

-Seré bióloga mágica- explicó Luna con su tono soñador-, así podré descubrir nuevos animales y dar a conocer a la sociedad mágica la existencia de otros, como los torsoplos.

-Y yo seré jugadora de Quidditch profesional, en un equipo muy reconocido- dijo Ginny, con lo cuál su madre frunció el ceño.

El resto del día transcurrió en un tranquilo trabajo. Limpiamos todo lo que pudimos, y aún así, no quedó muy limpio. Evitábamos a propósito la Sala de Trofeos, donde estaban los féretros. El cuerpo de Voldemort había sido quemado y ya no había ningún vestigio del antiguo Señor de las Tinieblas.

Luego de una jornada extenuante, cenamos y nos fuimos a descansar.

A la mañana siguiente, el colegio era un hervidero de energía. Los alumnos que habían sido evacuados a Hogsmeade habían ido regresando a lo largo del día anterior; pero como iban a sus dormitorios a descansar, no se notaban. Ahora estábamos todos juntos. Los adultos no iban a viajar en el Expresso, irían a Hogsmeade y, de ahí, cada uno decidiría cómo regresar. Era cierto que, en realidad, había una cantidad menor de estudiantes, porque muchos padres, habían pasado a recoger a sus hijos. De cualquier modo regresar a la estación supuso un ajetreo importante.

Cuando los seis amigos se quisieron dar cuenta, estaban en un compartimiento del Expresso de Hogwarts, viendo cómo desaparecía el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería, entre las montañas…


End file.
